safarixzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Throwback
NOTE: I was bored in English class so I decided to type random things about my old internet friends. This is not serious. Just for fun. Something has been bothering me and other users the past month, and I feel like I need to address this issue. Since no one else is brave to tell the wiki what's up, I guess I will since no one else is speaking up. Some users on this website act in a very inappropriate manner. I am saying SOME users, not all. How users act in the comments section is cool, calm, and fun. We dish ideas, we comment our opinions about characters, we even tend to get into minor arguments now and then. How SOME users act in chat is improper, nasty, and unbefitting. On second thought, how people act in chat is a HOT ASS MESS! I just find it utterly RIDICULOUS! I just sit in my computer chair and ponder to myself, "Does this user's mommy know they talk like this?" The mature users conversate like this: "Hey! What's up bro?" "Nothing dude. Just watching the football game. What about you?" "Oh nothing. I passed my Algebra test yesterday!" "Congrats! I am failing Algebra." The mature users have simple and clean conversations. We talk about stuff you would tell your best bud at school or your best friendgirl at the nail shop. The immature users conversate like this: "Hey, hooer!" (hooer is supposed to be "whore" FYI) "Hey, slut!" "I can't wait for you to put your extra, long in my vaginal dungeon!" "Oh stap it! You're traumatizing meh!" "You are le ghey!" (I don't even know wtf "ghey" means and quite frankly I do not want to know) "No you are le ghey!" "I am so horneh! HAVE SECKS WITH MEH! My ovaries are about to burst!" "I am all on your arm!" And I am just reading this like OMFG! YOU NEED TO ENTER THE NEAREST CHURCH, GRAB THE HOLY BIBLE, PRAY FOR FORGIVENESS, AND GET SPRINKLED WITH SOME HOLY WATER AS SOME ELDERLY FEMALE IN THE BACKGROUND CATCHES THE HOLY GHOST! Because the words you are typing is disturbing, awkward, and UNACCEPTABLE! And it is NOT cute AT ALL! I promise you, I am not the only one who thinks this pile of crap is nasty! And I am damn positive people will agree with me! Some of you guys are afraid to speak up on topics like this because you do not want to receive the negative feedback you MAY receive. Forget that, I am telling it like it is! THIS PERVERTED SHIT NEEDS TO STOP! See, this is one of the many reasons why we have Sannse here watching us. I am pretty sure Sannse has more important wikia activities to do than watch us in chat. This type of crap is why this wiki doesn't get new admins or can make our current admins bureaucrat. SOME OF YOU NEED TO GROW THE HELL UP! If you want to talk nasty, go to a different wiki chat or go talk dirty in PM! Because if I was a chat moderator or an admin would have fixed this issue a LONG time ago! TRUE FACTS: If everyone acted the way they were supposed to act, Loveya would be a bureaucrat, Stephanie a rollback, and Claudia and Nate would be our newest admins alongside Camille and Cameron! Better believe it! I know I was a bit rude in this blog, but some you guys need to get your acts straight and mature on up! We are all damn near adults and we are talking like hj32%4@5gy&u32h! GROW UP! This wikia will never be like 2010 again as long as we have immature users on this site! PUT YO HANDZ IN THE AIR IF YOU A 2010 USER! *raises hand proudly!* oh wow that was stupid (: Category:Pages made by Barbie Blanks Category:Not geechi